


Daily Tasks

by Puuh (tsubahono)



Series: Of Friends and Fire Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, hhhhngngnn sllepy..... cuddlwy....nngnhnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/Puuh
Summary: As cute as it is to find Byleth laying on the ground in the middle of the monastery surrounded by cats, it isn't quite ideal.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Of Friends and Fire Emblem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	Daily Tasks

Edelgard finally, finally, had a moment to herself. But did she get to spend it doing as she pleased? Of course not. Hubert was off running errands and there were so many more things that needed to be done, she couldn't rest.

First she had to bring by some forms she'd signed to the dining hall, giving permission for a new dish that had been requested. She'd told them countless times to run those forms by Mercedes, but they always seemed to bring them to her for approval instead.

After that she had to stop by the greenhouse and take stock of all the plants growing, and fill out a form to give Manuela containing all of the medicinal herbs she could expect to be coming her way by the end of the month. Usually she would have Ashe or Bernadetta do this, but Ashe was visiting Lonato's burial site and she hadn't seen head or tail of Bernadetta in two weeks.

After that she had to go to the marketplace, and sign for an order of food such as fish and plants to be sent down to Abyss. Balthus was supposed to be in charge of this, but he'd gone missing after a bar fight the other day and _somebody_ had to get it done in his place.

The last thing to do on her list before she inevitably found more tasks to be completed was to stop by the Knights' Hall in the hopes that a visit from the Emperor herself would raise morale among the troops. Hubert had been urging her to do it for awhile now, and it was as good a time as any to get it done.

On her way there, however, she was stopped. On the stairway between the marketplace, she found Byleth. Usually this was pretty normal - the professor was always roaming the grounds, getting things done and finding people to help. When they crossed paths, they'd smile, and sometimes exchange a few words. It was always pleasant.

Today, though… She wasn't quite sure what to think. Byleth was laying on the hard ground, surrounded by cats. On one hand, it was cute. But on the other hand, what on _earth_ was she doing?

Edelgard stopped a few feet away and observed her for a moment. She looked over the cats, and counted eleven of them. Among them, the only breeds she recognized were the Hresvelgion Whisker and the Fraldarian Wirehair.

One of the cats was curled up right on her chest, one was sprawled lazily across her thighs, two of them were off to the side enjoying a fish - she assumed one that Byleth caught - and one of them was even biting at her hair. But the professor didn't seem to notice - in fact, it looked like she was asleep.

She was just… sleeping, on the ground in the middle of the monastery, arms splayed out lazily and covered in cats.

It was honestly quite cute, how her mouth hung open just slightly and her hair stuck to her face. If it were any other situation, she would have loved to just stay and enjoy her sleeping face. But sleeping on the hard ground couldn't be good for her, and the cat biting her hair was still going at it.

She decided the Knights' Hall could wait.

She walked closer, quietly shoo-ing the cats away until they'd all scampered off, some less willingly than others.

"Professor…" she muttered, looking down at the sleeping girl bemusedly. "This is certainly beyond adorable, but what on earth are you doing?"

Byleth, of course, didn't respond. She snored quietly, and Edelgard kneeled down with a small smile on her face. She didn't want to wake her, but she also didn't want to leave her here on the monastery stairs, so after taking a short moment to make up her mind she slid one arm under her torso and the other under her knees, picking her up carefully.

She carried her back to her quarters, taking care not to jostle her awake in doing so. She received some odd looks, understandably - the Emperor, carrying her former professor through the monastery like it was nothing? - but she mostly ignored them.

She got there as quickly as she could, which wasn't particularly fast, she _was_ holding a grown woman in her arms. When she did arrive, though, she managed to wrangle the door open and get inside.

She carefully set Byleth down on the bed, a small smile adorning her face. She stayed for a short while, daring to run her fingers through the taller woman's hair.

"You really are cute. You know that?" she murmured, hand trailing down to cup her cheek. When she noticed the other girl's lashes begin to flutter, she pulled her hand away. Byleth's eyes soon opened, and she looked up at Edelgard in drowsy confusion.

"...Edelgard?"

"Good morning, professor," she joked, unable to suppress her smile.

Byleth smiled back up at her, eyes sleepy, and she swore her heart melted.

As a distraction, she cleared her throat, averting her eyes.

"I found you sleeping out on the stairs near the marketplace. What were you doing?"

Byleth sat up. "Oh… I was sitting with the cats, and I guess I dozed off." She ran a hand through her hair, and Edelgard's eyes followed the action reverently.

She chuckled. "Were you tired?"

"I guess I was," she said with a hum, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "But I'm fine now. I got a nice nap in, I think. What about you? Have you been getting enough rest? I know you work yourself to the bone."

The blonde sighed. "Truthfully, I'm exhausted. I've been working non-stop this week. It would be nice if I could take a break, but there's always more work to be done."

"Hm." She could see the other girl thinking, before she stood up. Before she knew what was happening, Byleth's hand was resting gently on one arm, the other grabbing her hand. "Edelgard, you should rest- use my bed. What did you need to do after this? I'd be happy to do it."

She slowly processed what the professor was saying, and she felt her heart melting again at the kindness of the girl in front of her.

A moment passed - a full fifteen seconds of dead silence, she'd say. Edelgard's brain stopped working at that moment, and she unthinkingly pulled Byleth into an embrace.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She murmured, burying her face into Byleth's shoulder.

The taller girl smiled, wrapping her arms around her gently. "You must be _really_ tired if you're being this affectionate."

She began to pull away. "Ah, yes... I'm sorr- Ah!?"

Byleth had swept her off her feet - literally, this time - and picked her up. Before she could say anything else, she had been set on the older woman's bed, and Byleth hovered over her as she pulled the blankets over her.

"Rest, El. What did you need to do after this? I'll get it done."

Her voice was low and gentle, and the nickname on top of that made her weak. Her face was red, her embarrassment clear to both of them, but Byleth thankfully didn't say anything.

"If you insist, then I suppose it can't be helped. I… my last task was to go to the Knights' Hall for a visit… but… it can wait," she mumbled. "Will you…"

It went silent, but the other woman understood.

"You want me to stay?" She asked quietly.

Edelgard simply nodded, and Byleth smiled. Silently, she slid under the covers by her side, immediately receiving a pair of arms wrapped around her as she did so.

She chuckled quietly, pulling Edelgard closer and allowing the younger woman to indulge herself.

"I'm sorry, I… I get like this when I'm tired," the blonde muttered into her collarbone. "I just… want to be held, and…"

"Look at you, you're already drifting off," Byleth whispered. Lips curled upwards slightly as Edelgard mumbled her way to sleep, she rested them against the other woman's forehead, keeping them there as she closed her eyes. "Rest, El."

Edelgard whimpered a quiet, "Byleth…" and then she was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant fuckin write when I'm tired cuz it just turns fuckin soft cuddly fluffy hhhtnngng


End file.
